


Looking for a story

by Quiara10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiara10/pseuds/Quiara10





	Looking for a story

Hi I’m looking for a story I read a while back. I think it was about Regina being a vampire queen and she meets Victoria I’m not really sure. All I know is that they were at war with the werewolves which granny was the leader. Please help I love this story and I’ve been looking forever!


End file.
